Él está encantado
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi SASUNARU. Naruto recibe un don el cual hace que obedezca todo. Después de la muerte de su madre, va en busca de su hada madrina para que le quite el don. ¿Logrará encontrarla? FINAL
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Los extrañé. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic SASUNARU. Perdón por no haber escrito nada antes pero la escuela me tiene atareada. Masashi-san, le agradezco que me preste a sus personajes. Este es el prólogo, así que será corto. El fic está basado en la película "Ella está encantada". Sin más por decir, los dejo.**

**Prólogo **

En un lejano lugar llamado Konoha, había nacido un hermoso bebé de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. Un día, su madre, una pelirroja de ojos verdes llamada Kushina junto con la niñera del bebé llamada Shizune, quien era una hechicera en entrenamiento, comentaban algo sobre el hada madrina Tsunade.

-Espero que no se entere de que ha nacido-dijo la pelirroja preocupada

-Tienes razón, los "dones" que otorga son los más…complicados-dijo Shizune resbalándole una gota de anime de la sien

-Además de que es una alcohólica sin remedio-dijo Kushina divertida

De pronto, un extraño ruido se escuchó. Al parecer alguien estaba cantando.

-Oh no, ¡es ella!-dijo Shizune asustada

-¡Rápido, esconde a Naruto!-dijo Kushina dándole al bebé

Y sin otro lugar en donde esconderlo, lo escondió en una bolsa detrás de la puerta del armario. Mientras, el bebé solo sonreía. (¡Naru! Eres tan adorable)

-El hada Tsunade está aquí-dice en tono cantarín

-¿Q…que haces aquí?-dijo Kushina nerviosa

-Hay un bebé cerca ¿Dónde está?-dijo Tsunade revisando la habitación

-¿B…bebé? ¡No hay ningún bebé!-dijo Shizune riendo nerviosamente

-Se que está aquí, no lo escondan-dijo Tsunade algo molesta

Y comenzó a revisar la habitación. Las mujeres solo rezaban para que no lo encontraran. Sin embargo, la puerta del armario se abre y se ve al bebé con ojos muy abiertos. Tsunade al ver al bebé, lo toma entre sus brazos y hace gestos graciosos haciendo que el bebé riera. (¡Eres tan tierno Naru!-corazoncitos en los ojos)

-Le daré uno de mis dones-dijo Tsunade viendo al bebé con una sonrisa

-¡No!-dijo Kushina preocupada

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Tsunade frunciendo el ceño

-Tus dones son problemáticos-dijo Shizune tapándose la boca después de habla

-¿Quieren que convierta al bebé en un sapo?-dijo Tsunade molesta

-Tus dones son fantásticos-dijo Kushina quitándole el bebé al hada

-Eso pensé-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-Muy bien bebé… ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Tsunade volviendo a tomar al bebé

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Kushina sonriendo tiernamente

-Naruto Uzumaki, yo te otorgo el don de la obediencia-dijo Tsunade para después chasquear sus dedos

-…-las mujeres solo suspiraron resignadas

-Bebé, duerme-dijo Tsunade y en instantes, el bebé se quedó dormido

Las mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas al ver como el infante durmió sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Bebé, despierta-dijo Tsunade haciendo que el bebé abriera los ojos rápidamente

-Mi trabajo está hecho. Adiós-dijo el hada para después desaparecer y dejar al bebé en manos de su madre

-¿Por qué presiento que este don causará muchos problemas?-dijo Kushina viendo a su hijo preocupada

-No te preocupes, cuando crezca, puede pedirle al hada que se lo quite-dijo Shizune tomando al bebé para cambiarlo

Y las mujeres pensaron que ese don sería útil, pero… ¿hasta qué punto?

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Solo es la introducción, pero haré los capis más largos. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos. Dejen reviews, ¿si?**


	2. Un viaje

**Un viaje (capitulo 1)**

**Hola, he regresado con otro capi, espero que les guste. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Habían pasado ocho años desde que Tsunade le otorgó a Naruto ese don. Servía para muchas cosas en las cuales, si el rubio se negaba, hacían que con solo "ordenarle" hiciera todo rápidamente.

-Naruto, es hora de tus clases de lectura-dijo Kushina sacando unos libros

-No quiero-dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero

-Ven enseguida-dijo Kushina en tono autoritario

Y Naruto se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a sus clases caminando de manera apresurada.

También había algunas ocasiones en que esa "maldición", como le decía el rubio, era muy útil.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-dijo el rubio alejando a un niño de cabello azul de un chico de cabello rojo

-¡El empezó!-dijo el niño de cabello azul molesto

-¡No dejaré que lo dañes!-dijo el rubio indignado

-¡Muérdeme!-dijo el niño como si fuera una orden

Y Naruto mordió al niño en la mano y éste se fue corriendo. El pelirrojo le agradeció y desde entonces son amigos.

Un día en la casa Uzumaki…

La madre de Naruto estaba muy enferma. Su esposo estaba fuera trabajando y solo estaban su hijo y Shizune. La mujer llamó a su hijo para hablarle.

-Hijo, prométeme que serás muy obediente y no dejes que descubran ese don que tienes. Algún día, tendrás el valor para obedecer solo lo que dicte tu corazón.

-Quiero que tengas esto-dijo la pelirroja para después darle un collar de color verde esmeralda

-Recuerda, siempre te amaré-dijo la mujer para después caer muerta

Naruto se recostó a un lado de su madre y finas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

**Diez años después…**

El reflejo en el espejo aparece un muchacho rubio y ojos azules colocándose el collar que la ha dado su madre antes de morir. Hasta que una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Naruto! Ven un segundo-dijo una voz masculina

-Voy-dijo el rubio bajando las escaleras

Ya en la planta baja, su padre de nombre Minato, le dice:

-Hijo, tengo algo que decirte… me he comprometido-dijo el rubio mayor haciendo que su hijo pusiera cara de sorpresa

-¡Felicidades papá!-dijo Naruto entre feliz y decepcionado

-Vendrá en un par de horas, pero no podré recibirla a ella y a sus hijas-dijo el mayor guardando unos relojes en su maletín (¿Qué?, nunca dije que fuera un gran empresario)

Constantemente, su padre viajaba a lugares lejanos del reino, además de ser un vendedor de relojes. Vivían en una casa normal sin muchos lujos, pero era acogedora. (_Claro, y yo soy la reina de España_) (¿Quién eres tú?) Bueno, como les decía, la única persona que se quedaba con el joven rubio era Shizune. Le consideraba como a su segunda madre. (_¡Cursi!_) (¿Quién eres y qué quieres? después me arreglo contigo).

-No te preocupes, las recibiré-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Gracias. Me tengo que ir, te quiero-dijo Minato dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Vuelve pronto-dijo Naruto abrazándolo

Y su padre recibió el abrazo gustoso. (_¡Puaj! Así, ¿o más cursi?_)(¡Con una mierda!-golpe en la cabeza)

Como iba diciendo, su padre se soltó del abrazo y se fue.

Naruto y Shizune esperaron algunas horas. Hasta que se escuchó un carruaje parar en la entrada de la casa.

Fuera de la casa…

Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes salía del carruaje. Inspeccionó la casa e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Aquí es donde vive?-se dijo la mujer

-¡Que casa tan pequeña!-dijo con desagrado una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes

-Si es cierto-dijo una rubia de ojos azules

De pronto, la puerta de la calle se abrió dejando ver a Shizune y a Naruto.

-Ustedes deben ser Shizune y Naruto-dijo la mujer alzando una ceja

-Gusto en conocerla-dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia

Las invitaron a pasar. Vieron cada rincón de la casa, se presentaron y las jóvenes solo se dedicaban a viborear a Naruto. (_Malditas zorras_) (Concuerdo contigo, oye, ¡se supone que te dejé inconsciente!)(…-sonrisa molesta) (Tu eres… no importa)

Subieron a las habitaciones. Naruto les mostró a cada una sus habitaciones, sus ahora "hermanas" fueron a la habitación del rubio.

-Tienes un cuarto amplio. Me quedo con tu closet-dijo la pelirosa con sonrisa antipática

-¿Estás loca? Es mi closet y no te lo voy a dar-dijo Naruto molesto

-¡Saca tus cosas!-dijo Sakura enojada

-Enseguida-dijo Naruto sacando rápidamente sus cosas del closet

Las chicas solo lo veían con confusión. La mirada de Sakura se dirigió hacia el collar de Naruto.

-Qué bonito collar-dijo Sakura viéndolo embelesada (No se lo des Naru)

-NO, es de mi madre. Me lo dio antes de morir-dijo tomando su collar posesivamente

-¡Lo quiero ahora!-dijo viéndole con enfado

Y Naruto se arrancó el collar y se lo dio rápidamente. Las hermanas lo vieron aun más confundidas.

-Gracias por cooperar-dijo Sakura yéndose de la habitación junto con su hermana

-_Maldito don_-pensó Naruto molesto (_¡Claro que estaba molesto! Nada mas déjame verlas y les arranco los intestinos_) (No te precipites, pronto tendrán su merecido) (_Grrrr-gruñido molesto)_

Después de esos "regalos" por parte de Naruto, se dirigió junto con las arpías (Como les llamaba mentalmente) a comprar unos zapatos. Hasta que las chicas pararon y sacaron de quien sabe donde unas pancartas que decían "príncipe Sasuke, te amamos" o "Te amo Sasu" o "soy tu fan número uno" y corrieron las chicas hacia donde estaba el príncipe. (_Tsk, lo que faltaba, acosadoras. Mejor que se las trague la tierra_) (Amén por eso)

Mientras tanto, Naruto suspiró pesadamente y se fue a pasear. Después de un par de horas, las arpías buscaron a Naruto. Hasta que Sakura sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-dijo Ino viéndole de reojo

-Pienso que Naru nos puede entretener si se lo decimos a modo de orden-dijo Sakura divisando al rubio

-Suena divertido-dijo Ino sonriendo burlonamente

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo la pelirosa con enfado

-No te interesa-dijo Naruto de manera cortante

-Toma esos zapatos y escóndetelos-dijo Sakura señalando un par de zapatos de color oro

-No-dijo Naruto viéndole enojado

-¡Hazlo ahora!-ordenó Sakura

Y Naruto tomó los zapatos. Un policía observó que el rubio tomó los zapatos y corrió tras él.

-Corre ¡ahora!-le ordenó Sakura de lo más divertida

Y corrió esquivando a la gente, los caballos y uno que otro borracho. Hasta que el policía le ordenó que se detuviera y se contuvo en el aire saltando un barril de vino. (Tipo matrix). Las arpías solo observaron la escena entre sorprendidas y divertidas. Luego lo tomaron prisionero, pero al ver que ponía una carita de perrito regañado, lo soltaron con una advertencia. (Era obvio, Naru es tan lindo) (…-mirada fulminante por parte de…la persona que no soy yo)

Ya en casa…

Su madrastra se enteró de todo lo sucedido y le preguntó que quien le obligó a hacer tal "desfachatez" estuvo a punto de decirle cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Debe ser Gaara-dijo Naruto con brillos en los ojos

-¿Así que fue Gaara?-dijo la mujer con enfado

-¡No fue él!-dijo Naruto defendiéndolo

-Entonces, ¿Quién fue?-sentenció la mujer

-Pues fue…-estuvo a punto de decirlo cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente

**Flash Back**

-_Si le dices a mi mamá que fui yo quien te obligó a tomar los zapatos, el collar de tu mami sufrirá un "accidente"-dijo Sakura burlándose_

_-Está bien-dijo Naruto apretando los puños_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto guardó silencio.

-Dile a Gaara que no te vuelva a ver, que alguien como tú no se juntaría con un plebeyo como el-dijo la mujer viéndole desafiante

-¡No puede decirle eso!-dijo Shizune saliendo en su defensa

-Puedo y lo haré-dijo la mujer viéndole con rabia

-_Naru, pase lo que pase, no lo hagas-_pensó Shizune preocupada

-Te ordeno que se lo digas-dijo la madrastra demandante

Naruto se enderezó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Hola Naruto, me enteré de lo que pasó y…

-Quiero que te vayas-dijo Naruto soltando una lágrima

-¿Por qué?-dijo Gaara desconcertado

-Porque alguien como yo no puede juntarse con un plebeyo como tu-dijo Naruto soltando sus lágrimas

Gaara no comprendía el cambio tan drástico de su amigo.

-Vete-dijo el rubio hecho un mar de lágrimas

Gaara lo observó y sin preguntar más, se fue. Naruto cerró la puerta y se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación, se encerró y no salió hasta el día siguiente. Shizune intentó hablar con él, mientas que la madrastra sonrió satisfecha y las arpías se la curaban con el sufrimiento del rubio. (No tengo nada que decir)

Al día siguiente…

Naruto salió de la casa para despejar su mente. Perder a su amigo de esa manera fue tan doloroso. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que un carruaje iba a pasar por el camino. El carruaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó, pero era demasiado tarde para moverse. Cuando de pronto, un sujeto lo salva de la muerte.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos

-De nada. La próxima vez fíjate por dónde vas-una voz masculina se escuchó del sujeto

Y sus miradas se cruzaron viéndose fijamente. El sujeto tenía ojos y cabello negros. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que…

-¿Pri…príncipe Sasuke?-dijo el rubio atónito

-Soy yo-dijo el príncipe sin dejar de observarlo

-Este… ¿se puede mover?-dijo el rubio rojo por la comprometedora situación en la que estaban

-Ah, disculpa-dijo el moreno levantándose

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el príncipe sin expresión alguna

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto para servirle-dijo el rubio para después irse caminando rápidamente

-Espera-dijo el moreno jalándole del brazo

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo el rubio algo molesto

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-dijo el moreno con una de sus sonrisas

-Lo siento pero no. Será otro día-dijo soltándose del agarre del moreno

-Está bien yo…

Fue interrumpido por las locas de sus fans que lo venían persiguiendo desde hace dos horas.

-¡Ahí está!-señaló una de las fans

Y como lobos hambrientos se lanzaron para cazar al príncipe. El príncipe se despidió del rubio y se fue corriendo. Entre las fans estaban las presidentas (o sea Sakura e Ino) y ni notaron que Naruto estaba ahí.

Después de su paseo, Naruto entró al cuarto de Shizune.

-Odio mi vida-dijo el rubio deprimido

-Sabes, puedes quitarte el don si buscas a Tsunade-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedo hallarla?-dijo Naru esperanzado

-Mira, este libro te ayudará a encontrar a tu hada madrina-dijo Shizune mostrándole un libro blanco con detalles dorados

-¿Cómo me va a ayudar ese libro?-dijo el rubio confuso

-Puedo mostrarte donde se localiza Tsunade-se escuchó una voz proveniente del libro

-¿El…el libro habló?-dijo Naruto asustado

-Por supuesto que hablo-dijo el libro viendo a Naruto.

-Es mi novio Yamato. Por accidente hice un conjuro y quedó encerrado en el libro. La verdad es que soy una hechicera en entrenamiento-dijo Shizune algo avergonzada

-Oh valla. Pero eso no importa. Muéstrame a Tsunade-dijo el rubio tomando al libro/novio de Shizune

-Con gusto, ábreme-dijo Yamato después mostrarle a Tsunade

Y se vió a Tsunade junto con otras hadas bebiendo como becerros botellas y botellas de vino. A los presentes solo les bajó una gotita de anime por la sien.

-Bien, iré a buscar a Tsunade-dijo el rubio cerrando el libro

-Auch-se quejó el libro

-Perdona. No me rendiré, buscaré a Tsunade-dijo el rubio con determinación

-Bien-dijo Shizune apoyándole

Y al amanecer salió de la casa en busca del hada borracha.

**Continuará…**

**Se preguntarán, ¿Con quién mierda te estabas peleando? Pues nada más ni nada menos que con Sasuke. ¿Encontrará Naru a Tsunade? ¿Tendrá una resaca muy fuerte? ¿Por qué de repente aparece Sasuke interrumpiéndome?**

**S: Porque se me da la gana**

**A: Si no me dejas de molestar con uno de tus comentarios emo, juro que te quito como personaje principal y le doy el papel a Sai**

**S: ¡Ni se te ocurra poner a la copia barata!**

**A: Pues ya estas advertido**

**S: Tsk**

**A: Veo que entendiste**

**S: **_**Lo que hago por ti dobe-**_**susurro**

**A: ¿Dijiste algo?**

**S: No**

**A: Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Nos vemos. Reviews plis**

**S: Rogona-sonrisa prepotente**

**A: ¿Qué?**

**S: Olvídalo**

**A: Odioso**

**Nos vemos pronto. Bye.**


	3. Duende, ¿Abogado?

**Duende, ¿abogado? (capitulo 2)**

**Hola de nuevo. Lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela no me deja ni respirar (lo que pasa es que eres una irresponsable). Cállate Sasuke. Bueno como les iba diciendo, Masashi-san, le agradezco que me preste a sus personajes, a todos los que han seguido esta historia les agradezco de todo corazón. (¡Cursi!). ¡Ya! ¿Dónde está Sai? (ni se te ocurra hablarle) pues entonces guarda silencio. Sin más interrupciones tontas, (Hmp) les dejo el capi.**

Naruto iba por el camino revisando en el libro "parlante" si se encontraba más cerca de toparse con Tsunade. Estaba ansioso por encontrarla para que le quitara ese horrendo don. Se introdujo en el bosque y se percató de que algo, más bien, alguien, se encontraba colgado con cara de aburrimiento suspendido cerca de una olla.

Naruto se dirigió a paso rápido y lo bajó de la cuerda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes. ¿Quién eres?-dijo el duende sin quitar su cara de dormido

-Soy Naruto ¿y tú?

-Shikamaru, futuro abogado-dijo el duende haciendo reverencia

-¿Abogado? Pensé que los duendes solo se dedicaban a cantar y bailar-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Así es, pero decidí cambiar de profesión. Odio bailar, cantar y sonreír sin motivación-dijo el duende en tono cansado (_je, hasta en este fic Shikamaru sigue siendo un flojonazo_) (ignoraré tus comentarios)

-Ya es hora de irse- se escuchó una tercera voz

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Shikamaru viendo para todos lados

-No…no fue nada-dijo el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente

-Mmm-dijo Shikamaru viéndole sospechosamente

Justo cuando se iban del lugar, aparecieron tres enormes y feos ogros. (_Ni modo que salieran enanos y bonitos_) (Me estas colmando la paciencia). Shikamaru se quedó en su lugar y le dice al rubio:

-¿Sabes pelear?

-¡Claro que no! ¿O me viste cara de boxeador?-dijo el rubio asustado

-Has algo-dijo Shikamaru y lo empuja hacia los ogros

-Vaya, pero si es nuestro bocadillo que se bajó del árbol. Y viene acompañado del postre-dijo uno de los ogros con burla

Los ogros se les fueron acercando. Hasta que Shikamaru le dice al rubio:

-¡Golpea a ese en sus bajos!

Y como toda orden, la cumplió y le dio una patada en sus partes, haciendo que el ogro pusiera una mueca de dolor. Los otros dos se enojaron y con sus mazos estaban a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Esquívalos!-dijo el duende azorado

Y como un ninja, rápidamente los evade. Mientras que Shikamaru le dice que les dé un gancho al hígado, una llave de lucha, la urracarana y como golpe final, una patada guajolotera. El duende solo quedó anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible que en un segundo el rubio era un manojo de nervios y al siguiente era una copia perfecta de pelea de Jackie Chan?

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo el duende viéndole con los ojos como platos

-Es…difícil de explicar-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

-Muy bien mocoso, ¡quédate estático!-dijo uno de los ogros tratando de incorporarse

Y para su mala suerte, se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Los ogros lo vieron extrañados pero aún así amarraron a Shikamaru y a Naruto. Mientras que Shikamaru lo ataron a un árbol y a Naruto lo colgaron de una rama y quedó suspendido en el aire. En otro extremo, uno de los ogros ataba el resto de cuerda que quedó al atar al rubio.

Los ogros prepararon la olla con especias y cosas así. Ya cuando todo estaba listo, uno de los ogros le dice a otro:

-Prepárate, cuando diga que cortes la soga, hazlo

-De acuerdo-dijo el otro ogro acercándose a la cuerda

-No quiero ver-dijo Shikamaru volteando su cara a un lado

-Córtala-dijo el ogro haciendo una señal

Y al cortarla, Naruto cayó. Antes de caer a la olla fue salvado por alguien.

-Oye, reacciona-dijo el sujeto quien lo salvó

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el rubio viendo al sujeto

-Pues paseaba por aquí y me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal-dijo el príncipe con pose de niño guau

-Ustedes, ¿Por qué hicieron esto? Se supone que ustedes no comen carne humana-dijo el príncipe seriamente

-Porque tu tío nos tiene a todos en la miseria-dijo uno de los ogros

-¿De qué hablas? Mi tío hace todo lo posible por mantener este reino en completo equilibrio-dijo el príncipe sorprendido (_¿sorprendido yo? ¡Uchiha Sasuke nunca se sorprende!_) (Mira _Sasu_, tengo el numero del cel de Sai, sino te callas, le llamaré ¿entendiste?)(_Tsk, maldita_) (Yo también te estimo)

-Si claro-dijeron los ogros y se retiraron del lugar

Después de que los ogros se fueran, Naruto fue a desatar a su duende amigo. Le agradecieron al príncipe su ayuda, pero ellos le dijeron que tomarían otro rumbo (en pocas palabras, lo estaban corriendo)

Ya cuando se fue el príncipe, el libro comenzó a hablar. Al principio asustó al duende, pero en menos de diez minutos estaban hablando de cómo se debe jugar los juegos de destreza mental.

-Así que si le quitas el peón, tienes la oportunidad de hacer jaque mate-dijo Shikamaru con su rostro de aburrimiento

-Ya veo, eres muy listo pero, ¿no se supone que están obligados a cantar y bailar siempre?-dijo Yamato (el libro) algo confundido

-Esa es la razón por la cual quiero ir a ver al rey. Para que nos quite ese tonto trabajo y hacer lo que queramos-dijo el duende viendo hacia el horizonte

-Sabes, deberías hablar con el príncipe. Así el hablaría con el rey y tu serías un abogado-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-No lo sé, como que todavía no está enterado de lo que su perverso tío hace-dijo el duende con tono serio

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo el rubio curioso

-De que esclaviza a los gigantes porque según él, son un peligro para el reino. A nosotros nos tiene obligados a sonreír y a realizar estupidez y media para pagar nuestras deudas. A los ogros les quitó la mitad de comida que ellos deben digerir para trabajar en las minas de oro y así sucesivamente-dijo Shikamaru con tono fastidiado

-¡Eso es horrendo! ¿Cómo puede haber gente así?-dijo el rubio asustado

-Lamentablemente, algunos sujetos son así-dijo Yamato en tono serio

-Ya es tarde. Será mejor que vayamos a mi aldea para que descansen. Pero cuando lleguemos no hagan ningún ruido-dijo Shikamaru señalándoles su hogar

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, caminaron lentamente y escondiéndose pasaron por el lugar. Hasta que accidentalmente, Yamato estornudó y salieron cientos de duendes con enormes sonrisas y empezaron a cantar y bailar. Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente mientras que a Naruto se le resbalaba una gotita de anime por la sien y con cara de sorpresa. Ya cuando la "fiesta" terminó se dirigieron a la casa del duende. El rubio le platicó sobre su "problemita" con las órdenes y se fueron a dormir.

**Mientras, al otro lado de la compu…**

**-¿Por qué pusiste "y se fueron a dormir"?**

**-Porque eso hicieron. No estaban en nada malo Sasuke**

**-Pues no me convence nada esa explicación**

**-Lo que pasa es que eres un celoso reprimido**

**-¡Eso no es verdad!**

**-Claro que sí**

**-Claro que no**

**-Que si**

**-Que no**

**Dos horas después…**

**-Ya me cansé de pelear contigo. Mejor vete a jugar Guitar Hero a la casa de una amiga**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres que Naru se revuelque con ese?**

**-No seas idiota Sasuke. No voy a hacer eso**

**-Mmm, eso ni tú madre te lo cree**

**-¡Con mi ma no te metas infeliz!**

**-Hmp**

**-¡Eres irritante! ¡Pero ya verás!**

**Sonando el teléfono**

**-¿Qué rayos haces?**

**-Llamo a Sai**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que oíste. Mientras continuaré con la historia**

**De nuevo a la historia…**

Mientras que la autora huye de un Sasuke colérico con el cel en las manos, al día siguiente los tres partieron hacia la búsqueda de Tsunade. El rubio le dice al libro:

-Muéstrame a Tsunade

Y abrió el libro en la mitad y se mostró como Tsunade estaba tirada en un sillón con una severa cruda y con cara de araña fumigada. A los tres se les resbaló una gotita de anime por la cabeza. El rubio cerró el libro con fuerza y causó un gemido de dolor a Yamato.

-Hay que continuar-dijo el libro reponiéndose del portazo

-De acuerdo-dijo el rubio para después disculparse con él

-Mmm-dijo el duende con las manos en los bolsillos

Y continuaron su camino.

**Continuará…**

**De nuevo al otro lado de la compu…**

**-¿Diga?**

**-Hola Sai. Sabes, decidí hablarte para…**

**-¡Ni lo sueñes!-tacleando a la autora**

**-¡Auch!**

**-¿Sigues ahí?**

**-…**

**-No, está inconsciente**

**-¿Bastardo? ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**-Nada, estará así por un rato**

**-Je, ya sé porque hiciste eso. Me habló para darme el papel de príncipe porque la molestabas mucho, ¿verdad?**

**-Idiota**

**-Pero como ella está inconsciente, tienes que despedirte y cosas así**

**-Ya que**

**-Jujuju, cuando se despierte, se te va a armar**

**-Sí, si adiós**

**Bueno, como la autora esta "indispuesta", les digo que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen reviews y…**

**-¡SASUKEEEE!**

**-…-sudando frio**

**Nos vemos. (si es que sobrevivo)**


	4. ¡Canta!

**¡Canta! (Capitulo 3)**

**Hola, lamento la demora pero Sasuke se recuperaba de su… accidente. Aquí les traigo un capi más. Masashi-san, de nuevo gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi.**

Los tres entraron a un frondoso bosque. Era el camino más "rápido" para llegar a la aldea de los gigantes y encontrar a Tsunade porque los caminos estaban inundados en tráfico y desde que construyeron el segundo piso, el tráfico de carretas seguía igual. (Como que me recuerda a la capital del país).

Y de pronto, unos 10 guardias pasaban por el bosque junto con el príncipe y este al verlos se acercó y les preguntó:

-¿Qué hacen por estos rumbos?

-Buscamos a Tsunade. Nos dirigimos hacia la aldea de los gigantes-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Si quieren puedo llevarlos-dijo el príncipe llamando a sus hombres y entregarles unos caballos

-No quiero molestar-dijo el rubio algo cohibido

-No es molestia-dijo el príncipe bajando de su caballo para ayudar al rubio a subir

-Y, ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el príncipe subiéndose a su caballo

-Naruto, su majestad-dijo el rubio haciendo reverencia con la cabeza

-Dime solo Sasuke-dijo el príncipe con media sonrisa

Y comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. En un plantío de maíz se encontraban trabajando algunos gigantes pero en malas condiciones. Estaban encadenados y vigilados por una especie de verdugos. El rubio al ver esto, volteó la mirada hacia otro lado pero solo se encontró con la misma situación.

-¿Cómo es posible todo esto?-dijo el príncipe incrédulo

-Pues, pregúntale a tu tío. No son los únicos con un problema, nosotros también-dijo el duende

-Es un error, no es posible que mi tío haga algo como esto-dijo el príncipe aun confundido

-Por eso debo decirle que las cosas no son como se las dicen. Si me permitiera hablarle de términos legales yo…

-¿Un duende haciéndole de abogado? Ustedes tienen implementada una sola tarea: hacer alegrar a la gente-dijo el príncipe en tono serio

-¡Eres un idiota! Escucha primero y luego juzgas-dijo el rubio molesto y acelerándole el paso al caballo

-Espera-dijo el príncipe también acelerando el paso

El duende se quedó con cara deprimida.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

En el castillo, un hombre de cabello y ojos color negro, tomaba una copa de vino cuando una serpiente entra en cuarto y le dice:

-Madara-sama, me han informado que han visto al príncipe en las cercanías del plantío de maíz, donde se encuentran los gigantes

-…-Madara solo se quedó contemplando su copa de vino e hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Pero también dicen que viene acompañado de un joven rubio y de un duende-dijo la serpiente con maldad impresa en los ojos

-Eso no es problema, cuando vengan, nos encargaremos de ellos. Y a mi sobrino pues…le daré una sorpresa el día de su coronación-dijo Madara para sonreír diabólicamente

La serpiente esbozó una sonrisa igual de perversa. (Oh)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Por qué estas molesto?-dijo el príncipe tratando de detener al rubio

-Porque no lo dejaste hablar. Ni siquiera te molestaste en voltear a verlo-dijo el rubio enojado

-Tienes razón, si voy a tomar las riendas del reino, tengo que aprender a escuchar a la gente-dijo el príncipe cortándole el paso a Naruto

-Sabes, primero habla con Shikamaru, después habla con el líder de los gigantes y explícale la situación a tu tío para resolver el problema que tienen-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Al parecer si piensas-dijo el príncipe con tono de burla

-Imbécil-dijo el rubio fingiendo enojo

Y después de tantos "halagos", llegaron a la aldea de los gigantes. Enormes casas y carruajes se veían por el lugar. Y de pronto salió el líder de los gigantes haciendo reverencia.

-¡Hasta que fuimos escuchados! Príncipe, es un honor tenerlo aquí-dijo el líder feliz

-Es honor es mío-dijo el príncipe bajando del caballo haciendo reverencia

-Me gustaría hablar con usted. Pasen-dijo el líder abriéndoles la puerta

-Lo harás bien-dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa

Y se adentraron a la casa que es veía que tenían pachanga en ella. (Inviten ¿no? Yo pongo los chescos) (_¿los chescos? ¡No tienes ni en que caerte muerta!) _(Ya se me hacía mucho que no vinieras a molestar)

Mientras el príncipe y el líder hablaban, Naruto fue preguntando si habían visto a Tsunade. Cuál fue su sorpresa que le dijeron que se había ido y tambaleándose como trompo sin equilibrio. El rubio decepcionado, le preguntó a Yamato donde estaba y este le mostró una de las calles de la tierra de las hadas y a Tsunade cantando la canción de "El rey" de José Alfredo Jiménez. (Ni me pregunten cómo fue que llegó hasta su tierra, porque ni yo lo sé).

Después de su búsqueda fallida llegó el príncipe y le pregunta:

-¿La encontraste?

-No-dijo el rubio decepcionado

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscarla-dijo el príncipe sonriéndole de verdad

-Gracias-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Se miraron por unos instantes, pero un grito por parte de Shikamaru los sacó de su burbuja rosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el rubio asustado

-Los gigantes quieren que cante, pero yo no sé cantar. ¡Soy abogado!-dijo el duende con cara de fastidio

-¿Por qué no cantas tu?-dijo uno de los gigantes señalando a Naruto

-¿Yo? No es que…yo…no se cantar-dijo el rubio nerviosamente

-No nada, ve y sube al escenario-dijo el líder llevando a Naruto a la mesa

-¡Canta!-dijo otro gigante

Y Naruto comenzó a cantar con voz suave. (Los que vieron la peli, ya ven que la chava está en una mesa y empieza a cantar. Pues imagínense la misma canción pero que ahora la canta Naru) (¡Dios! Casi me da el telele o sea el desmayo) (_Hmp-sonido de enfado made in Uchiha_)

-¡Más fuerte!-dijo una gigante emocionada

Y Naruto elevó la voz. Todos chasqueaban los dedos al ritmo de la música y de la voz del rubio. Sasuke observaba embelesado al rubio cerca de la mesa en donde se encontraba. Y la autora aprovechó que Sasuke estaba distraído y lo grabó para subir el video en youtube.

-¡Con más pasión!-dijo el líder quien aplaudía

Y obedeciendo, Naruto cantó con más pasión.

-¡Baila!-dijo el líder aun más emocionado

Comenzó a bailar como todo un profesional. Agarró al príncipe y bailo junto con él. Y al final de la canción, terminaron los dos inclinados. (Como terminan los bailes entre parejas: Muy románticas)

Y sonrieron viéndose a los ojos. Y ese momento fue interrumpido por los aplausos de todos los presentes. Naruto sonrojado, les dio las gracias y se fue a sentar junto con el príncipe.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba la serpiente de Madara, pero estaba inconsciente. La causa: fue a vigilar al príncipe por órdenes de Madara y cuando iba a atacarlos, Naruto cantó y se distrajo tanto que uno de los gigantes la pisó causándole una contusión. Ya cuando despertó, se alejó del lugar con una sonrisa siniestra.

Mientras, el príncipe y Naruto estaban sentados frente a una chimenea. (Que tierno)

El príncipe miró a Naruto y le dice:

-Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a mi tío. Quiero que conozca a la persona que quiero

-…-Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo articular palabra

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo-dijo para después acercarse al rubio

Naruto se acercó también y el contacto se dio. Un beso tierno y suave con los ojos cerrados, el príncipe acariciaba su mejilla mientras que Naruto acariciaba su cabello.

Mientras, el duende coqueteaba con una gigante de cabello rubio y veía el beso que se daba ese par con una sonrisa.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, Sasuke se recuperó (para mi mala suerte) **_**(escuché eso**_**)**

**Bueno no te molestes. Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Dejen reviews ¿sip?**


	5. El hogar del príncipe

**El hogar del príncipe (Capitulo 4)**

**Hola, he vuelto. Lamento la tardanza es que tuve examen de química y creo que me fue mal-con lagrimas en los ojos- lo bueno es que existe recuperación (aunque lo pases, te bajan puntos). Bueno, no los aburro con mis explicaciones. Masashi-san, le agradezco que me preste a sus personajes. Saben, como que perdí mi toque para hacer historias y por eso cuando termine este fic (y lleguen las vacaciones) les prometo traer un nuevo fic mucho más entretenido que este. Es que cuando tengo vacaciones, me fluye la inspiración y el próximo fic, será un homenaje a todos ustedes (pero en especial a dos de las fanáticas del SasuxNaru). No les diré quienes son hasta que comience el otro. Como me alargué bastante, mejor disfruten el capi.**

Después de la "supuesta" relación entre el príncipe y el rubio, tomaron rumbo hacia el reino del príncipe para hablar con el actual rey (o sea, con el tío del príncipe). El rubio al ir atrás del príncipe en un caballo y aprovechó para consultar el paradero de Tsunade.

-Libro, muéstrame a Tsunade-dijo el rubio para después abrir el libro

Y en eso se veía a una Tsunade con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una resaca de lo más horrenda y tirada en la cama con cara de asesino serial por regresar todo lo que se comió y bebió. (¿Y cómo no devolver todo? ¡Se bebió nueve copas de vino, una cerveza de a litro, una caguama, dos botellas de mezcal, veinte botellas de sake y se tragó dos kilos de botanas!)(_¿Cómo sabes eso?_) (Bueno, yo… jejeje- risa nerviosa) (_¿No me digas que tu…?_) (¡Claro que no! Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy menor de edad)

Naruto y el libro (Yamato) solo les bajaba un goterón estilo anime por la sien.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-En una zona de residencia llamada Konoha Hills-dijo Yamato amablemente

-¿Dónde se localiza esa zona?-dijo el rubio esperanzado

-Me temo que no lo sé. El lugar está fuera de mi mapa de direcciones-dijo Yamato seriamente

-Vaya suerte-dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza y cerrando el libro con fuerza

-¡Auch!-se quejó Yamato

-Disculpa jeje-risa nerviosa

Y continuaron con su camino

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Señor, el príncipe viene acompañado de un duende y un chico de cabello rubio tal y como nos informaron-dijo la serpiente

-¿Y qué esperas? Diles a los guardias que los reciban-dijo el rey con una sonrisa malvada

La serpiente asintió y salió del lugar.

-_Este reino será mío para siempre y tu "noviecito" me ayudará en ello-_pensó el rey y su sonrisa malvada se ensanchó más

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**-Gracias por prestarme sus personajes de nuevo-dijo la autora emocionada**

**-¿Y ahora que historia pasa por tu poca imaginativa mente?**

**-No te interesa-mirada asesina**

**-Espero que no sea otra de tus cursilerías**

**-Tal vez pero-sonrisa maliciosa-será un SaiNaru**

**-…-mirada mata pollos made in Uchiha**

**-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la idea?**

**-NO-pensativo-**_**haz una historia con mi Naru y con la maldita copia cara de hiena, te asesino**_

**-Jajaja, ¿en serio te la creíste?**

**-…-tic en el ojo de Sasuke**

**-Vamos Sasuke además aunque deteste decirlo-mueca de enfado-tu y Naru se ven bien de pareja**

**-Idiota-sonrojo tipo jitomate de tianguis**

**-Como sea. ¿Continuamos?**

**-Si. Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son las autoras a las vas a "homenajear"?**

**-Es un secreto, pero como sabes guardar secretos, te lo diré. Son…-susurrándole al oído**

**-¡Vaya! Al menos ellas escriben mejor que tu**

**-¡Baka!-golpe en la cara**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Mientras que Sasuke se recupera de su… otro accidente, continuemos la historia

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Y este es uno de los pasillos por donde pasa frecuentemente el príncipe-dijo el guía turístico señalando el piso

-¡El príncipe pisó este lugar!-dijo una de las locas fans del príncipe

Y como lapas, besaron el piso del pasillo. Es que ese día era martes y como todos los martes, las fans del príncipe visitan su "casa" y el guía turístico gana millones solo por pasear a niñas tontas por donde suele estar el príncipe. (_Odio que hagan eso, son tan patéticas-cara de fastidio_) (Estoy de acuerdo)

-De seguro el príncipe se baña… ¡Desnudo!-dijo Ino y junto con Sakura y las otras fans gritaron como locas al imaginarse al príncipe desnudo

Y en eso, comenzaron los desangrados masivos por parte de las tontas (¡Que idiotas! ¡Todo el mundo se baña desnudo! ¿O qué? ¿Ven que me baño con el pijama de winnie pooh puesta?) (_Aaammmeeennn) _

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Mientras, en la entrada, el príncipe y compañía eran recibidos por los guardias. Los llevaron al palacio y sin darse cuenta Naruto y el príncipe, detuvieron a Shikamaru.

-Vengo con ellos-dijo el duende viéndoles entrar

-Lo siento, pero está estrictamente prohibido que un duende entre sin ser invitado por el rey-dijo uno de los guardias con cara de gorila estreñido

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo el duende con cara de fastidio

Y segundos después, fue arrojado a un contenedor de basura.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?-dijo con su típica cara

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Vaya, es enorme-dijo el rubio siendo guiado por el príncipe

-No es gran cosa-dijo el príncipe sonriendo

-Sasuke ¡qué gusto verte!-dijo el rey quien hizo que ambos jóvenes les diera un susto

-Hola tío, quiero presentarte a alguien. El es Naruto-dijo el príncipe acercando al rubio

-Es un placer, su majestad-dijo el rubio haciendo reverencia

-El placer es mío-dijo el rey asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bueno tío, nos vemos después-dijo el príncipe

-Bien, vayan saltando hacia el salón principal-dijo el rey con sonrisa hipócrita

Y en eso, Naruto se va saltando al salón principal. (Ya saben, el don)

-Se ve que es muy "especial"-dijo el rey tratando de no verlo como bicho raro

-Por supuesto-dijo el príncipe mientras hacia una sonrisa tonta

Y se retiró saltando igual que Naruto. (Jajaja-la autora solo se orina de la risa al imaginar a Sasuke haciendo eso) (_¡Chidori!_) (¡AH!)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Y como nuestra parada final, este es el salón principal donde el príncipe…

El guía fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta y se dejaba ver al príncipe junto al rubio.

-¡Es el príncipe!-dijo Ino con corazones en los ojos

-¡Ahhhh!-gritaron todas y se lanzaron a perseguir al príncipe

-¡Corre!-dijo el príncipe tomando la mano del rubio y corriendo

-¡Príncipe!-dijo Ino ilusionada

Y estaba a punto de perseguirlo cuando Sakura la jaló.

-Espera, ¿Qué no viste a Naruto al lado del príncipe?-dijo Sakura molesta

-Si, ¿Qué con eso?-dijo Ino alzando una ceja

-¡Que tomó la mano del príncipe y que se escapó de casa!-dijo Sakura más molesta por lo primero

-¿Y qué hacemos?-dijo Ino confusa

-Veremos al rey-dijo Sakura jalándola del brazo

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Después de correr como media hora, entraron en la biblioteca y se escondieron de las fanáticas. Ya cuando los guardias las sacaron del palacio, cerraron la puerta principal.

-¡Que enorme!-dijo sorprendido el rubio

-Mira, aquí hay libros sobre las direcciones de todas las zonas que están dentro y fuera del reino-dijo el príncipe dándole un libro como del grosor del libro"la guerra y la paz"

-Gracias. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-dijo el rubio al ver al moreno salir

-Arreglar unas cosas para el día de la coronación-dijo el príncipe para después darle un beso tierno y dulce

-Suerte-dijo el rubio sonriendo y separando sus bocas

-Igual tú-dijo el príncipe para después salir

Y Naruto sacó a Yamato para empezar con la búsqueda de Tsunade.

**Continuará…**

**Lamento dejarlo así, es como el antepenúltimo capi de la historia. Después sabrán de qué autoras hablo. No estoy dejando a nadie afuera porque el siguiente fic es para todos mis lectores, pero por los fics de ellas, me inspiré. Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen reviews ¿si?**


	6. Rompiendo el don

**Rompiendo el don (Capitulo 5)**

**Hola a todos, este es el penúltimo capi. No se preocupen, ya revelaré las identidades de las autoras a las que les haré un homenaje. Bien, disfruten el capi. Sorry x la tardanza**

El rey estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en que ese mocoso rubio le causaría problemas si se llegara a casar con el príncipe. En eso, tuvo un recuerdo de una plática con su sobrino.

**Flash Back**

_-Tío, necesito hablar contigo-dijo el príncipe con rostro serio_

_-¿De qué se trata?-dijo viéndole indiferente_

_-Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa indescriptible_

_-…-el rey se sorprendió al ver que su sobrino sonreía como novio empedernido_

_-¿Estás de acuerdo?-dijo el príncipe sin quitar su sonrisa_

_-Por supuesto, si casarte con el lindo rubio te hace feliz, yo también soy feliz-dijo el rey hipócritamente_

_-Gracias tío-dijo el príncipe retirándose_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Así que pensó en una y mil formas para que su sobrino terminara odiando a ese saco rubio de sonrisas. En eso, alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo el rey con voz neutral

Y en eso pasaron Sakura e Ino haciendo reverencia. Tomaron asiento y Sakura habló

-Su majestad, no queremos que ese rubio idiota se quede con nuestro sasu-koi. Así que le venimos a hacer una proposición

-¿Y cuál es?-dijo el rey mostrando interés

-Mire, Naruto tiene una especie de "complejo". Usted le da una orden y la cumple rápidamente aunque no esté de acuerdo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa malvada

-Ya veo, entonces si le ordeno algo ¿lo cumple?-dijo el rey ya interesado

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?-dijo el rey alzando una ceja

-¡Permítame casarme con el príncipe!-dijo Sakura emocionada

-Está bien, pero antes tengo que comprobar si lo que dices es cierto-dijo el rey seriamente

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambas jóvenes

-Pueden retirarse

Y se fueron con una flamante sonrisa.

-_Qué lástima que te vas a quedar viuda antes de tiempo-_pensó el rey soltando una risa maléfica

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto hojeo casi la mitad del libro buscando la dirección de Tsunade. Hasta que por fin la encontró.

-¡Aquí está!-dijo el rubio emocionado

-¿Dónde queda?-preguntó Yamato

-Dice que está a las afueras del país del fuego. Propiedad del reino Uchiha. ¡Sasuke tiene muchos terrenos!-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Hay que avisarle al príncipe-dijo Yamato seriamente

Y tocaron la puerta. Naruto rápidamente escondió el libro (a Yamato) debajo de otro.

-Adelante

-Hola, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-dijo el rey con una sonrisa sádica que le heló la sangre a Naruto

-S…si, gracias por preguntar su alteza-dijo el rubio haciendo reverencia

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-dijo el rey sin quitar su sonrisa

-Claro-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Tócate los pies-dijo el rey como orden

Y Naruto se tocó los pies.

-Salta en un pie

Y Naruto saltó en un pie.

-Y mientras saltas, sóbate el estómago y date palmadas en la cabeza

Y muy obediente, hizo todo eso.

-¡Ay no!-dijo el rubio con resignación

-Tal parece que todo lo que me dijeron es verdad-dijo el rey sonriendo con satisfacción

-Detente-dijo el rey

Y Naruto se detuvo al instante recuperando el aliento.

-Mira, escucha y escucha bien, cuando el príncipe te proponga matrimonio…-hizo una pausa al ver la sorpresa en la cara del rubio-y sea la media noche, tú le clavarás este cuchillo y le darás muerte-dijo el rey con sonrisa malévola

-…-el rubio no pudo articular palabra alguna. ¿Su propio tío quería matarlo?

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quiere matarlo?-dijo el rubio hecho un mar de lágrimas

-Porque quiero quedarme en el poder. Por eso, maté a sus padres y a su hermano-dijo el rey riendo como desquiciado

-¡Esta enfermo! ¡Nunca le ayudaré a matarlo! Le diré toda la verdad-dijo el rubio limpiándose las lágrimas

-No puedes, porque te ordeno que no le cuentes nada de lo que platicamos y te ordeno que lo mates a media noche-dijo el rey riéndose

Y Naruto trató de resistirse a tomar el cuchillo, pero al final, lo tomó sin esfuerzo y llorando.

-Buen chico-dijo el rey saliendo de la biblioteca riéndose

El rubio salió de la biblioteca llorando y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Yamato en la biblioteca.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

En una habitación, se encontraba la madrastra de Naruto y Shizune, esta última le aplicaba una crema estilizadora de cara.

-Ponme un poco más-dijo la madrastra

-¿No cree que es demasiado?-dijo Shizune viéndole con sorpresa

-Fuimos invitadas a la pre-coronación del príncipe. Y debo lucir radiante-dijo la mujer con vanidad

-_Si radiante se refiere a parecerse a Lin Mei después de miles de operaciones en la cara, rellenarse de vótox y de cosas que ni tienen que ver, entonces sí_-pensó Shizune tratando de no burlarse en su cara

Y la mujer dio vuelta a la silla y se ve a una copia exacta del guasón por tener el rostro estirado hacia arriba. Y la autora está en el suelo, primero por el santo susto que se dio al ver que chuckie (la madrastra) (_dio más miedo que Sakura al enojarse y topándosela en un callejón oscuro_) venía por ella y después se estaba retorciendo de la risa al ver a un payaso al natural (sin el maquillaje que hace que se vea la sonrisa más grande). Shizune trataba increíblemente de no reírse. En eso, se abre la puerta de la habitación y se deja ver al padre de Naruto con un maletín lleno de relojes.

-¿Cómo esta toda la…? ¡Virgen santa! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-dijo Minato tratando de que su corazón no saliera del tremendo susto

Shizune explotó en risa llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Como sea, ¿sabes?, tu hijo se fue de la casa sin decir nada y luego lo veo aquí tomado de la mano del príncipe-dijo la mujer indignada

-Vamos, sabes como es. De seguro fue a buscar a un amigo-dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-…-la mujer simplemente torció la boca en señal de disgusto

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Eran las diez de la noche, Naruto terminaba de arreglarse. Estaba vestido todo de blanco, parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Pero eso no importaba. Salió del castillo y se fue al bosque y se encadenó a un árbol, esperando que pasara la media noche.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

El príncipe buscaba por todos lados a su rubio, pero no había señales de él. Tomó algo de ponche y una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Y el príncipe escupió el ponche. Conocía esa irritante voz pensó que no vendría a la fiesta, que pasaría un rato con su rubio y le propondría matrimonio. Pero no, tenía que aparecer esa tipa junto con su retrasada hermana rubia.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿bailarías conmigo?-dijo la pelirosa ilusionada

-No, espero a alguien. Así que pi-er-de-te-dijo el príncipe para retirarse

Y dejó a una Sakura molesta y a su hermana burlándose de ella.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto estuvo como hora y media y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Y con una fuerza descomunal, levantó el tronco del árbol.

-¡No! ¡Pies, no se muevan en dirección al palacio!

Y se agarró de una rama que sobresalía con uno de sus pies. Y de repente, se ve una luz que se dirige hacia él. Y sorpresivamente esa luz es nada más ni nada menos que Tsunade en estado de ebriedad.

-¿Qué haces amarrado a ese árbol?-dijo Tsunade tambaleándose al caminar

-¿Tsunade? ¡Tsunade quítame el maldito don!-dijo el rubio enojado

-Primero te libero de ese árbol-dijo Tsunade acercándose para quitarle las cadenas

-¡No! ¡Quítame el don Tsunadeeee!-gritó el rubio con desesperación

-Liberar-y al instante, las cadenas cayeron al suelo

-¡NOOO!-dijo el rubio tratando de no ir con el príncipe

-Buena suerte. Si quieres que se rompa el don, descúbrelo por ti mismo

Y dicho esto, Tsunade se fue.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

El príncipe estuvo a punto de salir a buscar a Naruto, cuando divisó una cabellera rubia que reconoció al instante.

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tengo que de…decirte algo-dijo el rubio con voz quebrada

-Primero acompáñame-dijo el príncipe llevándolo a otro lugar

Y llegaron a un salón donde había muchos espejos, algunas plantas y un reloj.

-Aquí fue donde mi padre le propuso matrimonio a mi madre-dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa

-Sasuke yo…

-Y quiero decirte...que te cases conmigo-dijo el príncipe hincado y mostrándole un anillo de compromiso

-Sasuke-dijo el rubio y comenzó a llorar

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo el príncipe confundido

-Yo…no puedo…yo…

Y dio la media noche. Mientras, el rey veía toda la escena sonriendo malvadamente.

-¡No!-dijo el rubio soltando en llanto

-No llores, te amo-dijo el príncipe abrazándolo

-Yo tam…también-dijo el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo y sacó el cuchillo

Y el rubio hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no cometer ese error. Y por su mente pasaron todas las órdenes que recibió en toda su vida.

Y el príncipe miró en uno de los espejos que Naruto tenía un cuchillo.

Y Naruto decidió no obedecer la orden y soltó el cuchillo. El don se había roto. Y se separaron bruscamente.

-Soy libre-dijo el rubio incrédulo

-¿Cómo pudiste intentar matarme?-dijo el príncipe viéndole con reproche

-Sasuke yo no quise hacerlo, yo…

-¡Arresten a ese chico!-dijo el rey entrando con los guardias

-¡Sasuke! ¡Créeme, nunca te haría daño!-dijo el rubio siendo sujetado por uno de los guardias

-…-Sasuke solo bajó la cabeza con semblante triste

-Lamento que pasara esto. Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo-dijo el rey tomándole de los hombros

El príncipe solo se quedó estático en ese lugar al ver que su amor intentó matarlo.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sorry x la demora. Nos vemos y dejen reviews x fa.**


	7. Un final de cuento

**Un final de cuento (Prólogo)**

**Hola, ¡sorry x la tardanza! Es que he tenido exámenes y creo que me ha ido mal (lagrimones) (**_**¿Cómo no te va a ir mal? ¡Si estás pegada a la compu todo el día!**_**) ¡No es cierto Sasuke! No es que esté pegada todo el día, sino que tengo tareas que hacer (mega gota con risa nerviosa). Como sea, me han preguntado si soy de México. Pues si ¡VIVA MÉXICO SEÑORES! (goterón por parte de Sasuke). Cof…cof, me emocioné. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. ULTIMO CAPI. Disfruten el final.**

En la biblioteca, uno de los sirvientes del rey limpia el lugar. Vio que había un regadero total de libros. Y al cerrar uno de ellos, se podía apreciar otro libro escondido. El sirviente lo hojeó, y al ver que estaba en blanco, lo tiró por el depósito que iba hacia la basura.

El libro descendió por el conducto y cayó en el basurero justo en la cabeza de Shikamaru (¿todavía sigue ahí?-gota de anime) (_Tsk, siendo él de seguro se quedó dormido_) eso sí. Al ver lo que cayó en su cabeza, este habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Naruto?-dijo el duende con cara de ciruela pasa

-Me temo que en graves problemas-dijo el libro seriamente

-¿Qué quieres decir Yamato?-dijo el duende alzando una ceja

-El rey sabe sobre el don de Naruto. Y lo usó para que Naruto cometiera un asesinato en contra del príncipe-dijo Yamato consternado

-Mierda, ¿ahora qué?-dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la basura

-Tenemos que saber dónde está Naruto-dijo el libro calmadamente

-Bien. Muéstrame a Naruto-dijo Shikamaru abriendo el libro

Y se ve a un Naruto tras las rejas diciendo que el no intentó matarlo, sino que el malvado tío de Sasuke lo obligó. Y claro, los guardias no le creyeron. Al alejarse estos, el rubio comenzó a llorar.

-Tenemos que entrar a rescatarlo-dijo el duende cerrando el libro con fuerza

-¡Auch!-se quejó Yamato

-Disculpa. Necesitamos ayuda para…

Y fue interrumpido por un muro que se destruyó dejando ver a los tres ogros que los atacaron en el bosque, al jefe de los gigantes y a una gigante de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Shikamaru sonrió levemente al verlos (y en especial a cierta rubia jejeje).

-Nosotros los podemos ayudar-dijo el jefe de los duendes con una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- Este es el plan

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Hoy es el día de la coronación del príncipe. Un sirviente llega con la corona encima de un cojín rojo depositándolo en una mesa de caoba.

-Aquí está la corona, su alteza-dijo el sirviente haciendo reverencia y yendo a arreglar la capa del nuevo rey

-Gracias-dijo el rey con una extraña sonrisa

Este se dirigió a la corona y derramó veneno en ella. Guardó rápidamente el frasco con veneno y se fue riendo malvadamente en su interior.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo uno de los guardias al acercarse un carruaje con un sujeto tapado con una máscara negra

-Soy el verdugo, he sido contratado por el rey para matar a alguien-dijo "el verdugo" tranquilamente

-Está bien, puede pasar-y el guardia abrió las puertas

Nadie notó que traía unos pantalones verdes y unos zapatos de duende y por dentro del carruaje estaban todos amontonados hechos bolita. (¿Cómo rayos entraron ahí?) (_Dobe, por si no lo has notado, es tu fic basado en una peli de cuarta_) (¡No es ninguna peli de cuarta! Si tanto te molesta, haré un fic donde Sai y Naru se besen hasta casi morirse por falta de aliento) (_...-mirada asesina con Sharingan activado_) (…-mega gota bajando por la sien)

Y por el camino, encontraron el calabozo. Dos guardias estaban atentos vigilando la puerta donde estaba Naruto sin percatarse que dos de los ogros se pusieron del lado de cada guardia y los golpearon con sus mazos dejándolos inconscientes. Abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe y en eso aparece el duende y compañía.

Naruto al ver la puerta derribada, salió y se encontró con Shikamaru con algo de ayuda en su rescate.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el duende

-Si, pero tenemos que salvar a Sasuke-dijo el rubio con preocupación

-Vamos-dijo el duende siguiendo a Naruto

Y los demás los siguieron

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ya estaba todo listo para la coronación del príncipe. En unos instantes, sería el rey del país del Fuego. La gente se puso de pie. Sakura como idiota, lo veía con corazones en los ojos pensando que después de la coronación, sería esposa de Sasuke.

Sasuke sin embargo, caminaba por esa alfombra roja como todo príncipe: erguido, calmado, serio, sin preocupación. Pero en el fondo, estaba totalmente destrozado. Cuando creyó por fin ser feliz, la vida le da una mala jugada al ver como la persona que ama con locura, intentó asesinarlo.

Dejando esos sentimientos, llegó al fin en frente del trono. Giró para quedar de frente hacia la gente. Miró a todos lados con disimulo buscando algo más bien alguien que no podía estar ahí.

-Hoy, desde este momento, serás el rey. Gobernarás como debe de ser-dijo el tío de Sasuke colocándole la corona envenenada

La corona estuvo a punto de tocar la cabeza del nuevo rey hasta que…

-¡Detengan esto!

Era el rubio quien abrió las puertas del salón principal.

-¿Naruto?-dijo el príncipe sorprendido

-¡Aléjate de esa corona! ¡Tu tío la envenenó!-dijo el rubio señalando al sospechoso

Todos comenzaron a murmurar. En eso, el aún rey dijo.

-¡Detengan a ese alborotador!

Y en un parpadeo, salieron ninjas vestidos de rojo (ya saben, como los que salen en las pelis de acción, tapados hasta las cejas jejeje).

Comenzaron a atacar a los "alborotadores" haciendo que todos entraran en pánico.

Naruto con habilidad asombrosa, iba derribando a los ninjas con golpes, patadas, movimientos tipo ninja. Estaban siendo acorralados. Shizune se topó con el duende y al ver que traía en sus manos a su "amado", le pidió que lo dejara en el suelo para revertir el hechizo que le hizo y sacarlo para que ayude a Naruto. Y con palabras mágicas (me da hueva escribirlas) deshizo el embrujo y volvió a ser un hombre de carne y hueso.

-Gracias amor-dijo Yamato para después abalanzarse a uno de los ninjas

Y lo dejó inconsciente.

Mientras, Naruto estuvo a punto de ser atacado por detrás. Hasta que Sasuke llegó a defenderlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un puñetazo a un ninja

-Vine a salvarte-dijo el rubio dando un codazo en la cara a otro ninja

-¿Qué dices?-dijo el príncipe con molestia

-Que tus padres y tu hermano fueron asesinados por tu tío-dijo el rubio cambiando al príncipe a su lugar para patear a un ninja en el aire

-¡Ohhh!- se escuchó por parte de los presentes al ver la patada voladora del rubio

-¡Vulgar!-dijo la madrastra del rubio con una mano en el pecho ante el acto del rubio

Y sus hermanastras lo vieron raro y con enojo.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!-dijo el príncipe atónito

-Claro que es verdad-dijo el rey llamando la atención de todos

-¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo el príncipe enfadado

-¡Lo hice por poder! ¡Seguiré siendo el rey!-dijo el tío de Sasuke tomando la corona y poniéndola en su cabeza

-¡No!-dijo el rubio atontado

-¡Ay no!-dijo el rey cayendo al suelo, muerto

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la escena. El rey tirano estaba muerto. El príncipe junto con el rubio fueron hacia el cadáver del antiguo rey. El príncipe ordenó que se llevaran el cuerpo y la coronación continuó.

-Delante de todos los presentes quiero decirte algo, Naruto-dijo el ahora rey tomándole las manos

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo el rubio curioso

-Cásate conmigo-dijo el rey Sasuke hincado en una sola pierna

-¡No! ¡Sasuke-kun se casará conmigo!-dijo Sakura enojada

-No me casaré con una descerebrada-dijo Sasuke cortante

-¡Te ordeno que no te cases con él!-dijo Sakura sonriendo triunfante

-Creo que esto es mío-dijo el rubio arrancándole el collar que traía la pelirosa

-¡Argggg!-dijo Sakura rabiosa y se fue siendo seguida por Ino

-¿Qué me dices?-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-Si-dijo para después lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente

Los presentes aplaudieron y felicitaron a los prometidos.

Después de lo ocurrido, Naruto y Sasuke se casan. Y al final todos comienzan a cantar. Naruto y Gaara volvieron a hacer amigos, Shizune y Yamato renovaron su relación, Tsunade sigue igual de alcohólica. Y siguieron cantando para después terminar con un coro de voces.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final. Sé que no fue gran cosa pero fue lo que mi inspiración (y la peli) me hicieron escribir.**

**Y LAS AUTORAS A LAS QUE LES DEDICARÉ MI NUEVO FIC SON: (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES)**

**akari uzumaki y CELESTE KAIRI**

**NOS VEMOS EN UN NUEVO FIC. BYE**


End file.
